The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The present invention is directed to a hygienic toothbrush maintenance system that utilizes a detachable head, a controllable ultraviolet light, a protective cartridge, and a one-handed release switch to maintain hygienic conditions for a toothbrush.
A toothbrush is an oral hygiene instrument used to clean the teeth and gums that consists of a head of tightly clustered bristles mounted on a handle, which facilitates the cleansing of hard-to-reach areas of the mouth. The bristles of the toothbrush are often covered with toothpaste to increase the effectiveness of tooth brushing.
It is known in the art that the value of a continuous and thorough dental hygiene program with a toothbrush is effective for the prevention of dental caries, periodontal diseases and deterioration of tooth surfaces caused by bacterial infection in the mouth.
The inventor knew that cavities are developed in teeth as a result of chemical reaction with the tooth surface caused by bacteria constantly present in the mouth. The bacteria produce acids and similar toxins which attack the surface of the teeth and dissolve the surfaces thus producing cavities which must be repaired in order to save the tooth. The inventor was also aware that, since tooth decay and peridental diseases may be affected by bacterial action, there was a need for destroying these bacteria colonies which form on tooth surfaces.
Through years of brushing and dentist visits, the inventor also knew that the primary function of a toothbrush is to destroy colonies of bacteria and remove plaque so that there will be no buildup in the concentration of plaque and bacteria which will attack the various structures of the mouth.
However, the inventor recognized that a toothbrush is also a source of bacterial contamination. Microscopic particles or larger particles frequently become lodged in the bristles and then they reenter the mouth on the next brush of the teeth.
Further, the inventor noticed that toothbrush users often discarded toothbrushes every few months, or even weeks. Through research, the inventor learned that it takes less than three weeks for bacteria to heavily infect the bristles of brushes constantly used in warm environments.
The inventor also recognized a societal trend in that society was moving away from the disposable era toward an era of conservation of resources. Thus, throwing away a toothbrush every two weeks was no longer acceptable. The inventor recognized that not only do such habits waste the natural resources used in producing the toothbrush, but toothbrushes are commonly made of materials which do not easily degrade in landfills, which contributes to the general problem of using up available disposal sites.
The inventor wondered if the most bacteria susceptible portion of the tooth brush could be removed for cleaning or interchanging. The inventor developed a toothbrush with a disposable bristle head, which would allow the user to dispose only a part of the brush, rather than the whole brush. The inventor saw that this created a more acceptable environmentally and encourages frequent discarding of the contaminated bristles; thus minimizing the potential of reinfection of the mouth with bacteria.
In addition, the inventor saw that the toothbrush with a detachable head could allow other dental appliances such as picks or bristle heads with differently shaped or different stiffness bristles to be mounted on the handle.
However, the inventor recognized a problem in that the bristles were still not being cleaned thoroughly. The inventor researched and learned that ultraviolet light was effective for killing 99.9% of bacteria. The inventor developed a stand and a hood with reflective interior. An ultraviolet light source was positioned in the hood to immerse the detachable head. The inventor also made the head pivotable so as to optimize engagement with the detachable head.
Dental hygienic systems have been utilized in the past; yet none with the characteristics of the present invention. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,095,634; 6,786,342; and 20060085932.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a hygienic toothbrush maintenance system that maintains the hygiene of a toothbrush, and specifically the bristles of the toothbrush through use of a detachable head, a controllable ultraviolet light portion, a protective cartridge, and a one-handed release switch to maintain hygienic conditions for a toothbrush.